AKASHITSUJI
by akashitty
Summary: Kau pernah dengar, tentang makhluk yang turun untuk melayani orang-orang dengan hati gelap? Katanya makhluk ini akan melayani tuannya untuk balas dendam, dan si tuan akan membantunya mencapai puncak kejayaan. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Si Pelayan Merah. Your wish is my command, Kouki-sama." officially AkaFuriKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Supernatural | Drama

.

.

 **AKASHITSUJI: The Fallen**

 **An Akafuri Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Ia bukan iblis.

Ia bukan manusia.

Ia hanyalah seorang dengan surai bara api menyala.

.

.

Ia memiliki kedua butir ruby setajam mata pedang.

Ia memiliki seringai runcing mematikan.

.

.

Orang takkan lupa gemulai telapak tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih.

Menyajikan brandy, memanaskan teko hingga mendidih.

.

.

Derap langkah sunyi yang ditimbulkan.

Hembusan napas yang ditahan.

.

.

Ia hadir dalam kegelapan malam.

Merangkul jiwa-jiwa pembalas dendam.

Menempel pada entitas sarat getir dosa yang mencekam.

.

.

Ia hanyalah seorang berselimutkan darah.

Ia hanyalah seorang Pelayan Merah.

Panggil namanya, dan hidupmu akan berubah.

 **t** **suzuku**

* * *

A/N:

Aduuh sebenernya takut banget ngeposting ff ini karena yakin bakal absurd. Ff ini udah aku bikin dari lima bulan lalu, dan udah sampe 7 chapter tapi aku takut ngepost karena… lack of confidence? Sort of.

Lagipula pas aku cek, aku nemu 2 ff berjudul sama jadi makin takut… nanti aku ganti judulnya deh ._.

Tapi ff ini murni nggak ngikutin Black Butler (well, kecuali bagian ngelayanin2 gitu) dan Akashi **BUKAN** iblis di sini. Cuma sebutannya aja biar makin garang. Hihi.

Kalo nggak direspon, aku nggak akan lanjutin.

Arigatou.


	2. Chapter I - Fiery

**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Written by Akashitty

.

.

 **AKASHITSUJI – The Fallen**

 **An Akafuri Fanfiction**

 _ **well, a little Kurofuri as well**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I – Fiery**

* * *

.

 _Do you know why people like violence? Because it feels good._

 _Humans find violence deeply satisfying. But remove the satisfaction, and the act becomes... hollow._ (Alan Turing—The Imitation Game)

.

.

Pintu kayu reyot berpapankan label _toilet_ itu sudah tak terhitung berapa kali berpapasan dengan buku jemarinya yang memerah dalam gebrakan menggema. Pupil senada pohon jati kian melebar dan menyempit, napas di ujung tanduk. Erangan abnormal meraung meronta-ronta, berkali-kali melampiaskan teror yang menghantui pada sang pintu tak bersalah.

Sayatan-sayatan yang mengalungi lehernya tak menyurutkan niat. Furihata Kouki memukul, menendang, mencakar-cakar pintu yang terkunci dari luar. Memenjarakannya dalam gudang tak berpenerangan, lantai dua kali tiga meter ini menyurutkan pasokan oksigennya. Ingin rasanya menggebrak lagi, namun pundaknya kian membiru. Menyamakan warna di sekeliling indera penglihatannya.

Kouki benci ruangan gelap.

Kouki benci ruangan sempit.

Kouki benci orang-orang yang menyeretnya kemari.

Kouki benci orang-orang yang menghajarnya membabi buta.

Kouki benci dirinya sendiri.

Kouki benci semua orang.

Kouki benci dunia ini.

Namun toh umpatan kedengkian yang ia lantunkan dalam hati takkan pernah berwujud dalam kenyataan.

Yang ia perdengarkan pada orang hanyalah rintihan lemahnya. Tawa paksanya. Anggukan pasrahnya.

Kouki benci menjadi lemah.

Ah, bukankah sekali lagi ia hanya mampu melantunkan cercaan dalam pikiran?

" _Furi? Oi, Furi!"_

Kouki mendengarkan, namun tak mempedulikan. Inderanya masih berfungsi dengan baik, namun otaknya mulai rusak.

" _Ayolah, Furi! Jangan cengeng seperti gadis lemah begitu, dong!"_

Fokusnya masih terpatri pada irisan jarum yang memanjang di sekujur lengannya. Kedua biji almond itu kini merenung hampa, kosong. Aroma amis dari toilet wanita usang yang tak terpakai itu menguar di sekeliling hidungnya. Namun sekali lagi, otaknya tak mampu memproses apapun. Lagipula di sana gelap. Mau memandang apapun percuma.

" _Oh, ayolah, Cengeng! Tunjukan tangis dan jeritanmu lagi!"_

" _Mungkin dia belum makan?"_

" _Bohong! Padahal sudah kupaksa makan kaus kakiku sebelumnya!"_

" _Yang belum pernah kau cuci selama sebulan itu?"_

" _Serius? Hiiiiy!"_

Kouki benci.

Kouki benci semua orang.

Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan, chihuahua pengecut sepertinya, hanya dapat memendam segalanya dalam hati.

Kan?

.

.

.

Di lain tempat di waktu sebelumnya.

Pagi-pagi buta biasanya Kouki telah bangun menjejal hari, berpapasan dengan ayam jago berkokok dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah. Agak risih karena embun penghujung musim dingin yang berjatuhan dari daun mapel yang berjejer sepanjang jalan menjatuhi kepala cokelatnya.

Seharusnya dengan berangkat sekolah, Kouki punya kesempatan untuk menghirup segarnya oksigen murni. Seharusnya dengan begitu ia dapat mengerjakan piket hariannya—ah, ini kebijakan khusus bagi Kouki oleh teman-teman sekelas, tentunya—dengan damai, tanpa interupsi berarti. Tas selempang yang ia sampirkan di meja agaknya sudah cukup untuk menandai eksistensinya di kelas selagi si pemilik surai brunet membuang sampah di halaman belakang… di mana segala kejadian buruknya tercipta.

Ia diseret oleh gerombolan anak-anak kelas lain. Dipukul, disiksa, dilucuti hampir semua pakaiannya, dikuncikan di toilet putri usang—meditasi, katanya—dan dibiarkan hingga terlupakan.

Well, kejadian ini tak berlangsung satu-dua kali.

Mungkin hanya si paras triplek, Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang menyadari kealpaan si rambut cokelat ketika nama pemuda itu terlewatkan dari garis mata sang guru dalam absensi kelas. Pemuda biru itu mungkin hanya satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukan Kouki ada. Meskipun eksistensi pemuda tanpa aura itu hanya dianggap urutan sepersekian dalam daftar orang-terpenting-bagi-Furihata-Kouki, Tetsuya tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Seperti saat ini pun. Tetsuya selalu mempunyai cara untuk mendapatkan duplikat kunci berbagai macam ruangan dalam gedung sekolah. Bahkan untuk yang satu ini pun tak terlewatkan. Diam-diam ia mengetahui aksi brutal anak-anak kelas lain pada si brunet yang selalu ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Maka pada saat bel istirahat siang bergema, Tetsuya tak menyiakan barang sedetik setelahnya untuk melesat ke halaman belakang, melancarkan aksi heroiknya terhadap Kouki, mengeluarkan si penderita claustrophobia dari nerakanya, kemudian mendekapnya dalam rangkulan kasih.

Setidaknya, itulah angan-angannya sesaat sebelum menemukan seorang pemuda asing yang juga berada dalam neraka Kouki-nya. Menggantikannya merengkuh si brunet dengan ka—bukan, itu bukan mata kasih, surai membaranya seolah memerintahkan Tetsuya untuk lari. Postur tubuhnya bukan postur proporsional untuk orang yang berbahaya, namun auranya mengatakan oposisinya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan senada dengan kobaran api—jas berekornya menjuntai hingga ke lantai, trouser marun dan sepatu yang mengkilap berkilau.

Dan lagi iris heterokromia yang menyala berbahaya, menyorotkan jarum-jarum ilusional yang menusuk tajam, seolah merobek gemuruh cemburu dalam dada Tetsuya. Pandangan si blunet terarah resah pada Kouki yang tak sadarkan diri, panik dengan cepat menguasai. Ia mempertanyakan orang asing yang kini menggendong pemuda cokelat itu dengan posesif, namun hanya sampai hati. Hanya sampai ketika si rambut merah—yang dengan entah bagaimana—menaikkan satu jemarinya ke arah mulut yang menyunggingkan seringai runcing, menggesturkan Tetsuya agar bungkam dan…

 _Keep it secret._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Furihata Kouki hidup sendiri dalam apartemen bobrok di pinggir kota, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kesibukan Tokyo. Orangtuanya secara ajaib menitipkannya dalam panti asuhan tatkala si bocah berumur 9 tahun, usia yang cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah dibuang oleh orangtuanya.

 _Menyusahkan. Pengganggu. Jika kau tidak ada, kami bisa bercerai dengan mudah!_

Itu hanya segelintir dari sekian bentakan yang didengarnya dari mulut sang ibunda tiap malam. Dan Kouki cukup tahu berterima kasih. Ia lari dari kenyataan dan lupa untuk membenci orangtuanya. Ia hidup dalam kehampaan, bahkan setelah panti asuhan tempatnya bernaung ludes dibakar si jago merah.

Bertahun-tahun hidup sendirian cukup untuk membuatnya ingat bahwa tatkala ia bangun dari alam mimpi, ia harus menjalani segalanya sendirian. Ia harus ingat untuk bangun sebelum pukul empat berdentang. Ia harus ingat untuk merebus air hangat tiap pagi dan malam. Dan ia harus ingat untuk memasak makanan sendiri untuk mengisi kelaparan.

Tapi ia tidak pernah mengingat aroma masakan yang ia buat sewangi ini. Bahkan dalam kuasa alam bawah sadar, Kouki dapat mengenalinya. Aroma bubur oatmeal dengan taburan arbei, potongan pisang segar, irisan buah kiwi yang tiba-tiba merangsang kelenjar parotisnya, cukup untuk membuat sepasang kelopak mata Kouki berkedut, sebelum akhirnya terbuka sayup-sayup.

Yang tertangkap dalam visinya kemudian justru bukan bubur penuh buah-buahan. Melainkan surai merah yang tiba-tiba memenuhi jarak pandangnya dan terasa menggelitik dahinya. Kouki mengedip sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kalipun belum cukup. Baru yang keempat ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan, menangkap sepasang manik dwiwarna menancap lurus ke arahnya.

"Who-oaa-AAW! Adududuh…" mulut Kouki kembali mengatup dari gerakan refleknya yang sembrono. Tak sadar akan tepi mulutnya yang robek dan mengucurkan banyak darah—seharusnya. Namun toh sebuah plester transparan mencegah likuid merah itu untuk mengucur dari sudut bibirnya.

Si kepala merah mundur, menjauhkan diri dari si brunet yang tengah menatapnya penuh curiga, bingung, takut, semua diaduk menjadi satu.

"Selamat pagi, Kouki-sama."

Kouki tak mengerti—dan selamanya mungkin takkan pernah mengerti—mengapa namanya yang dinistakan orangtuanya dapat terdengar begitu indah jika terlantun dari mulut sang orang asing ini. Kouki mematung untuk menit-menit berikutnya, mencerna baik-baik figur tampan yang berdiri dengan _well-mannered_ dan anggun tersebut. Dari pakaiannya Kouki mengasumsi bahwa ia adalah semacam pelayan kelas atas dengan jas marun berekor menjuntai dan sarung tangan putih khasnya. Pandangan matanya yang sayu merendahkan, tajam dan menegangkan.

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, semenjak kapan apartemennya berubah menjadi kafe butler dadakan?

Bukan, bukan. Yang benar adalah; _kenapa ada cosplayer menyasar kemari?_

Responnya terlalu lambat. Begitu lambat hingga si kepala merah yakin bubur di atas meja kecil yang ia suguhkan mendingin.

"A-anu…" Kouki tergagap, kemarau serasa melanda tenggorokannya. Baru saja Kouki ingin membuka suara, si figur merah tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di samping, menyodorkan segelas air putih yang entah datang dari mana.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kouki-sama baru saja siuman setelah pingsan selama dua hari. Tenggorokan Anda pasti sakit." Melodi elegan itu kembali terdengar. Kouki jadi susah fokus untuk menegak minumannya.

Sesudahnya, Kouki disuguhi sesendok bubur menggoda indera tersebut. Pupil mungilnya mendelik, bingung padahal sedetik lalu si tangan bersarung putih baru saja menggenggam gelas bening mahal—yang diingatnya tak pernah masuk dalam jajaran koleksi gelasnya di dapur.

Ketika gumpalan bubur itu menjejaki indera pengecapnya, Kouki bersumpah ia takkan mati menyesal. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ia selama ini hidup sia-sia karena baru kali ini mengecap makanan demikian lezat. Menangkap kilau inosen dari si brunet, sudut bibir si kepala merah bergerak melawan gravitasi, menyunggingkan kurva samar. Nampaknya si pelajar SMA yang satu ini masih belum dapat menangkap kondisi di sekitar pasca siuman.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, isi mangkuk bubur tersebut ludes oleh Kouki. Si kepala merah baru saja akan membawa mangkuk kotor tersebut ke dapur hingga tiba-tiba sepasang lengan ringkih mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jas mewahnya. Itu tangan Kouki, yang gemetar dan lemah.

"Maaf?"

Tremor itu berpindah dari ujung jari menuju ujung bibirnya yang tergigit skeptis, berusaha merangkai kalimat—atau minimal frasa—yang dapat menyuarakan pikirannya yang mengganjal sedari awal.

"A-anu, i-ini mungkin terdengar aneh, t-tapi… a-apa kau seorang _cosplayer_?"

Pertanyaan yang salah, Kouki. Sangat salah. Nampaknya bubur lezat itu memiliki efek samping terhadap kewarasanmu. Sedikit.

Meski konyol, si kepala merah tetap mempertahankan wajah tripleknya. "Bukan. Saya hanya seorang pelayan."

"Eh?" yang bertanya justru makin bertanya-tanya. "S-siapa namamu? Ke-kenapa kau ada di rumahku? A-apa yang terjadi selama… aku pingsan? A-apa k-kau yang membawaku kemari? K-kau juga menyebut nama depanku tadi. S-sebenarnya kau ini sia—uhuk, uhuk!"

Secepat kilat, pemuda yang mengaku pelayan itu melempar mangkuk kotor di tangannya hanya untuk mendarat dengan anggun di meja tidur, kemudian menghampiri Kouki dan menyuguhkannya air sekali lagi. "Saya sudah bilang untuk pelan-pelan. Saya mengerti ada banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan, tetapi Anda harus istirahat total untuk sekarang. Pikiran Anda sedang kacau."

Kouki meringis. Rasanya air yang mengguyur kerongkongannya tak membantu. Maka ia merebahkan dirinya pelan, menyesapi kenyamanan kasur empuk yang menyapa punggungnya yang perih sehabis tersayat. Kouki memilih untuk menyortir beribu pertanyaan yang menggerayangi pikirannya, dengan masih menahan ujung jas si pemuda asing.

"K-kalau begitu, saat itu kau… menemukanku di mana?"

"Di toilet wanita."

Kouki menggigit bibir keras-keras. Bodoh. Tak seharusnya ia menanyakan hal retoris. Toh ini tidak seperti memorinya akan kejadian lalu terhapus berkat—yang mana kali ini Kouki terus menyalahkan—oatmeal lezat barusan.

"K-kenapa k-kau bisa… kau tahu…" Kouki takut untuk melanjutkan.

"Itu tidak penting." Jawaban yang menggantung, tapi sekali lagi, Kouki memilih untuk menghabiskan daftar pertanyaan di otaknya. "Yang lebih penting sekarang, Kouki-sama, saya telah _membereskan_ mereka semua."

Napas Kouki menolak untuk keluar dari laring tatkala mendapati seringai ganjil di wajah pemuda itu. Membereskan, katanya? Apakah mungkin pemuda asing ini mengetahui perihal tindak kekerasan teman-teman—ah, Kouki lupa, mereka bukan teman—nya? Siapa sebenarnya…

Kedua alis Kouki lama-lama tertarik gravitasi, lalu bertanya, "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" cepat-cepat hingga suaranya yang gemetar terkalahkan rasa penasarannya.

Si pemuda terkekeh kecil, lantas dengan gerakan yang anggun, tegas nan arogan, ia membungkukkan badan tepat empat puluh lima derajat dengan sebelah tangan tersampir di dada kirinya,

"Nama saya Akashi Seijuurou, Si Pelayan Merah."

.

.

.

 **tebece**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Aaaawh. Aku cuma mau ngucapin makasih yang baaanyak sama yang sudah meriviu prolog abal kemarin.

Ini kali kedua ngepost epep dan hyaa gitudeh ya banyak ekspektasi berseliweran.

Gimana chapter ini? Ya ampun aneh ya? Hnnnngg aku kurang banget nih soal ngebawa plot. Kalo ada kritik saran silakan mbak, maas. Tapi jangan diflame dulu, aku masih newbie di sini. Takut ._.

Cerita ini aku ngerasanya slow paced banget tapi pas ngeliat wordsnya… ih selama ini aku nulis apa sih -_-

Oh ya kenapa aku manggil Furi dan Kuro pake nama depan? Karna mereka berdua unyuh :3

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membacaa~ riviunya kutunggu~


	3. Chapter II - Dark Side

Sebenernya ini bukan chapter yang harusnya rilis -loh- dan ini lebih pendek dari seharusnya -_- aku udah bikin sampai beberapa chapter, dan aku menyadari ada beberapa missing scene dan plothole yang uugh gak enak diliat. Jadi aku harus ngerombak semua chapter dan it took a little while -_- maklum newbie akut -_-

Mungkin chapter ini bakal lebih crappy dari apapun juga karena aku sucks banget kalo pake third pov, bahasanya jelek dan gaenak, ngebingungin pembaca. Tapi aku juga gamau beralih ke first pov gimana dong? #doeng

Yasudahlah #pundung, silakan cekidot dulu fufu~

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKASHITSUJI – The Fallen**

 **An Akafuri Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II - Dark Side**

* * *

 _._

 _Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody (Mark Twain)_

.

.

 _"Nama saya Akashi Seijuurou, Si Pelayan Merah."_

 _._

 _._

Mulai detik itu, Kouki tak lagi memanggil pemuda merah dalam kepalanya sebagai orang asing. Namanya Akashi. Namanya Akashi. Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. Ia ingin mengetes bagaimana lidah itu melafalkan nama indah si pemuda heterokromia.

"Aka… shi?" ini gila, tapi ia menyukai namanya.

Akashi tersenyum simetris, yang walau bagaimanapun terlihat manis, kedua irisnya yang berkilat berbahaya itu meneriakkan sorot sadis. "Benar. Dan Anda, Furihata Kouki, adalah majikan saya."

Aah, gawat. Nampaknya kerja _gear_ otak Kouki mulai rusak. Bukan. Rasanya kepalanya tak pernah terbentur walaupun wajahnya terhias lebam sana-sini. Otaknya seharusnya masih bisa mengirimkan sinyal dengan baik dan merespon pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou ini. Namun kenapa otaknya yang hampir meledak dan lidahnya yang kelu tidak singkron?

"A-aku tidak mengerti…" pada akhirnya Kouki hanya berkomat-kamit, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Anda mungkin tidak sadar, namun Anda sendiri yang telah memanggil saya kemari. Memanggil untuk melayani Anda."

"J-jangan macam-macam!" Akashi melebarkan pupilnya, tersentak sedikit tatkala si brunet tiba-tiba saja melempar selimut yang membalut dirinya dan duduk tegap dengan sekali hitungan. "D-dari tadi k-kau bertingkah aneh! Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal! Kalau kau hanya satu dari sekian orang di luar sana yang membenciku, berniat menjahatiku, keluarlah dari sini! Tidak usah mengaku-ngaku pelayan atau semacamnya, itu tidak masuk akal!" Kouki terengah, napasnya naik turun menahan emosi yang membuncah. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan kemungkinan Akashi ini seorang _cosplayer_ atau apa— _heck_ , kali ini otaknya benar-benar sakit. _Overload_.

Ia sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi, masih saja dibebani dengan eksistensi orang asing dengan aura berbahaya yang sok-sok'an baik padanya.

 _Afterall_ , Furihata Kouki hanyalah manusia—hina—yang memiliki parameter kesabaran yang terbilang pendek. Meski tahan disakiti fisiknya, namun yang namanya manusia, disakiti mentalnya berkali-kali agaknya cukup untuk melubangi tembok kewarasannya perlahan.

Akashi menghela napas, sangat pelan, dengan mata terpejam elegan, "Kouki-sama perlu mendengar penjelasan saya."

"Penjelasan apa? Kau pasti hanya suruhan Hanamiya yang menyiksaku waktu lalu, iya 'kan?! Berhentilah berpura-pura dan hajar aku sekarang biar kau puas!"

"Kouki-sama, tolong dengarkan—"

"Kenapa pula aku bertindak bodoh dengan menerima kebaikanmu barusan? Sudah jelas tak ada yang pernah peduli padaku. Tidak orangtuaku, tidak teman-temanku, tidak juga dunia i—!"

SLASH!

"…ni." Kouki merampungkan kalimatnya dalam bisikan. Pupil kecilnya makin mengkerut horor senada dengan nyalinya yang tiba-tiba terhempas ke dasar jurang ketika kulit pipinya bersapaan dengan metal dingin kasat mata. Likuid merah yang tadi tertutup plester menguak, mengucur perlahan. Dinding di belakangnya tiba-tiba merekah, ditusuk benda runcing dengan kecepatan gila.

Apa yang ditatapnya kemudian adalah Akashi yang menusuknya dengan jarum invisibel dengan sorot heterokromia yang menyala, marah. Di tangannya masih tersisa tiga pisau roti yang masing-masing tertancap di tiap buku jemarinya. Kouki takut.

" _ **Kau**_ memang sulit diajak bicara, bukan begitu?" bahkan bariton yang menggema itu mengalun berbahaya. "Pantas saja banyak yang membencimu."

Ada nada remeh terpancar ketika panggilan _Anda_ bertransformasi dengan kaku menjadi _kau_. Kilatan menawan bak bangsawan yang sesekon lalu menyorot Kouki menjelma menjadi tatapan ingin menangis. Seluruh sarafnya serasa diputus ketika Akashi berjalan mendekat, duduk dengan anggun nan tegap di ranjangnya, kemudian satu tangannya yang bebas menarik paksa dagu Kouki yang dilanda merinding hebat.

"Tapi, hanya orang macam dirimulah yang pantas menjadi majikanku."

Kouki diam saja. Ia terus menahan napas selagi darah di pipinya masih terus mengucur keluar. Perih. Luka yang baru tertutup rapi, kembali terkuak menyakitkan.

Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda ini inginkan darinya?

"Ah, ya. Biar sekalian kujelaskan padamu." Akashi melepaskan dagu Kouki, kemudian membiarkan si chihuahua mencengkeram ujung selimut ketakutan. "Aku bukan pelayan biasa, _Ko-u-ki_."

 _Jangan mengeja namaku dengan nada sensual begitu!_

"Aku adalah… _well_ , kau bisa memanggilku manusia, iblispun boleh. Yang jelas aku bukan kedua-duanya. Aku hanyalah… aku."

Kouki makin tidak mengerti. Ugh, jangan salahkan otaknya yang terlambat memproses kondisi sekeliling, atau karena nilai-nilai akademis di bawah rata-rata yang agak memprihatinkan.

"Tugasku adalah untuk melayani majikanku hingga akhir hayat. Orang-orang yang memanggilku bukan sembarangan. Mereka adalah orang yang terlahir dengan jiwa yang gelap. Seperti dirimu. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mendapat _kekuatan_ untuk hidup darimu—yah, anggap saja kau dan aku bersimbiosis." Akashi menyentuh dada Kouki sekilas dengan ujung telunjuknya, jahil. Seringai senantiasa terpatri di wajah rupawannya.

"J-jiwa gelap? Apa itu…?" Kouki bertanya penasaran, menurunkan selimut yang menudung sebagian wajahnya.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para _criminal masterminds_ , karena hati mereka yang dibanjiri ego, keserakahan akan dunia, nafsu yang membutakan. Sedikitnya dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang menjadi korban dari kejahatan dunia, mereka yang dahulu terlahir suci, namun membangkang pada takdir dan mengubah hati mereka sendiri. Dalam kasus ini, kau adalah tipe kedua."

"Apa…?"

Akashi tersenyum miring, kesan arogannya menebal seratus persen ketika mata runcingnya itu menatap rendah Kouki, "Kau… benci pada takdirmu. Apa aku salah?"

Kouki tercekat. Lidahnya kelu untuk merangkai kalimat. Pupil senada pinus mungil bergetar membesar menyempit. "M-maksud…mu?"

"Kouki, Kouki," sial, kekehan bariton itu memenuhi ruang pendengaran Kouki hingga ia rasanya tuli konduktif, "jangan sampai membuatku menyebutkan daftar takdir burukmu yang bisa dirangkai hingga jadi kitab."

Direspon lelet, Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Ayolah, jangan berpura-pura bodoh." Si pelayan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya hingga dirasa kedua pundak insan berbeda rupa itu bertubrukan pelan. Kouki merinding gila.

"Aku tahu hidupmu sejak lahir. Aku tahu kehadiranmu tidak diinginkan seorangpun di dunia ini." Akashi mengoceh, menusukkan panah-panah invisibel yang tepat mengenai sasaran di dada si brunet. "Aku tahu hidupmu tak pernah bahagia. Dibuang oleh orangtua—berkali-kali, dianggap invisibel oleh sekeliling, pengecut yang eksistensinya diharapkan tak pernah ada."

Kouki menggigit bibir, menunggu kalimat berikut yang digantung bibir tipis Akashi, "Pasti sakit, kan?"

 _Tanpa perlu bertanya harusnya kau sudah tahu, Bodoh! Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu semua tanpa kau beritahu! Jadi diam saja!_

Oh. Lagi-lagi Kouki hanya mampu menggemakan umpatan dan makian dalam hati seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mungkin yang satu tadi lepas begitu saja dari kontrolnya.

"Lihat? Kau hanya bisa memendam dalam hati. Menyedihkan sekali." Akashi menyeringai puas sesaat setelah ekspresi horor penuh emosi terlukis dari wajah _majikan_ nya itu.

 _Berisik! Sebenarnya kau ini_ apa _, huh?! Tahu apa tentangku!_

"Kau tahu, karena kebisuanmu itu, gantian tubuhmu yang menjerit. Rela disakiti dan disiksa, kau ini masokis, ya?"

 _Aku bukan masokis, sialan! Lihat saja, kalau aku sudah membaik, akan ku_ —

"Apa?" Akashi mendengus, "Kau pikir kau bisa melukaiku dengan tubuh lemahmu itu?"

Butir pinus Kouki membulat. Baru saja… baru saja pemuda itu menyahut pikirannya?

Kouki tak diberi barang sedetik untuk berkedip, karena ketika ia sadar, pria di hadapannya telah mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya, urung menyentuh, namun agaknya sesenti pun lebih dari cukup bagi si bola merah emas untuk membakar lenyap amarah Kouki yang tertahan.

"Itu dia. Kebencianmu pada dunia ini." Akashi melebarkan kelopak mata, deretan geriginya nampak runcing, Kouki jadi merinding. "Ayo, tunjukkan lagi. Tunjukkan padaku seberapa bencinya kau pada dunia ini. Segelap apa hatimu sebenarnya. Dengan begitu, aku akan jadi kuat."

Ketika dirasanya daging lunak dari sela mulut Akashi muncul untuk menyentuh pipinya, kala itu juga kesadaran Kouki bangkit. Cepat-cepat ia menendang si pemuda menjauh, tapi Akashi ratusan kali lebih cepat. Dalam sekali kedip, Akashi sudah berdiri anggun di samping kasurnya. Seringai urung luntur dari wajah rupawannya, lantaran melihat pemandangan menarik di hadapannya.

Kouki dengan air muka suram, menghela napas terengah menahan amarah. Dadanya bergerak repetitif rakus meraup oksigen untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hey. Katakan sejujurnya, Kouki," ucap Akashi.

"Apa kau ingin balas dendam?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kouki merasa kerja _gear_ otaknya mulai hilang kendali. Sekuat apapun si brunet mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, memasok oksigen di otaknya yang mulai kering, namun ia justru mendengar seseorang bergaung di kepalanya, mendominasi, mengalahkan isi hati. Mencabik perlahan batas terakhir rasionalitasnya.

 _Balas dendam! Balas dendam! Balas dendam! Ayo balas dendam, **kOuK** I!_

 _Jangan mau diinjak-injak bak sampah busuk yang digiring ke pembuangan akhir! **lAwAN mEreKA**!_

"Aku bisa membuat hidupmu berkali lipat lebih baik dari ini. Aku bisa membuat keberadaanmu dinotis, disukai semua orang, menjadi yang teratas. Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?" Akashi tersenyum mistis dalam diam, "Asalkan kau setuju untuk bekerja sama denganku, maka aku akan membalas dendam atas hidupmu yang—"

"TIDAK!" Kouki bersumpah ia tak pernah menjerit senyaring itu sebelumnya. Kedua tangan bergerayang ke atas, menjambaki surai musim gugurnya, mencabik hingga ke kulit kepala. Sakit. "TIDAK! TIDAK!"

"Hm?" Akashi bergumam remeh. "Apa kejadian kemarin belum cukup untukmu membenci mereka?"

"Kh… " _hAnCUrkAn kEpaLA mErEka!_

"Bukankah orangtuamu kurang ajar sekali beraninya membuangmu?"

"Beri..sik!" _HanCUrkAn! aYo BaLaS pErBuaTAn mEReKa!_

"Apa dianggap invisibel menyenangkan bagimu?"

"H-hentikan…!" _jAnGaN BeRhEntI! hAjaR mERekA, tOloL!_

"Dilabeli submisif dan ditolak keberadaannya di dunia ini. Bukankah kau berpikir betapa bencinya dunia ini padamu, Kouki?"

 _bUaNg kEpEngECutAnMu, AyO BalAs DeNdAM! BUnUH mErEKa!_

"AAAAAAAAARGHH!"

Kouki menjerit, mengerang, menyakiti pangkal tenggorokannya. Sakit di kepala bukan main. Luka, lebam, memar yang menghiasi ganti mengelupas peri. Akashi tak bergeming barang semili untuk membantu. Karena ia terlalu larut dalam kesibukannya menyeringai. Menikmati kegelapan yang perlahan menyelimuti si pemuda surai kayu, menelannya dalam penderitaan.

Manusia yang satu ini memang… menarik. Akashi takkan menyesal dipanggil olehnya. Ini mungkin akan menjadi kontrak sepihak, tapi… well, _all is fair in love and war, right?_

Kouki merintih. Teriakan bergema kontinu dalam otaknya yang perlahan hangus. Berang.

 _AYo! **aYO!** aYo kEluArKaN dIriMU yAnG SeSUnGgUHnYa dAn **BuNuH meReKA!**_

Aku menang.

Akashi mendengarnya dengan jelas dan seketika korneanya berlapis merah. Bak tergenang darah.

" _Your wish is my command,_ Kouki-sama _._ "

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

AAAAKH sucks banget #pentungkepala.

Maaf maaaf ini belum masuk ke inti cerita karena butuh pengenalan lebih lanjut (iya, nanti tetsu-kun akan banyak beraksi di fic ini fufu #spoiler)

Mungkin penjelasan disini mirip BB yah tapi sebenernya beda banget kok, tenaang. Dan bukan cuma akashi yang akan muncul jadi butler disini pihiw.

Arigatou bagi yang udah mau ngebaca fanfic abal dan nista ini huhuw.

Ditunggu reviewnya minna-san.


	4. Chapter III - Secret Admirer

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

written by Akashitty

.

.

 **AKASHITSUJI - The Fallen**

officially changed to AkaFuriKuro from now on ;D

.

.

 **Chapter III – Secret Admirer**

* * *

 _._

 _But it is easy to call a man in love a mad man_ —Brendan Connell

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya berhenti memilin ujung seragamnya gugup. Ia memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting yang menginvasi otaknya. Di hadapannya, pintu berlapis cat putih tengah mengonfrontasinya. Tombol bel yang bersanding di sebelah tak urung ikut mengancamnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya yang menyanding parsel buah-buahan terasa berat, seolah pusat gravitasi bumi berada di bawahnya.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Furihata Kouki absen dari kelas. Bertanya pada kawan pun mustahil, karena ia tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada si brunet sebelum ia absen sekolah. Napas pemuda baby blue mengeras. Seingatnya ia tak pernah segugup ini jika bertandang ke apartemen Kiyoshi-senpai, atau bahkan Kantoku. Tangannya tak pernah segemetaran ini untuk meraih bel—bahkan tidak segemetar ini ketika ia hendak melakukan Phantom Shot atau apalah.

Ini hanya masalah antara ia, dan pintu apartemen Furihata Kouki.

Menghela napas entah keberapa kalinya, telunjuknya sudah siap-siap bersentuhan dengan—

Cklek.

Oh?

Pintu terbuka—oleh profil asing yang familiar.

Bukannya disambut wajah si pemuda kayu manis, Tetsuya justru berhadapan dengan pemuda surai magenta berpupil kucing yang serasa mencakarnya.

Pemuda tempo hari.

Pemuda bergaris vertikal kira-kira lima senti lebih tinggi darinya yang dilihatnya tempo hari itu kini mengenakan kemeja putih normal dengan denim hitam yang sontak meluluhkan kesan gotik nan glamor tanpa tailcoat marun, trouser, pantofel dan sarung tangan mewah menyelimutinya seperti yang didapati Tetsuya terakhir kali. Wajahnya yang terpampang bosan dengan kelopak mata runcing dan garis dagu yang tegas membuat Tetsuya berasumsi pria ini berada di pertengahan duapuluhan. Tampan dan berkharisma.

Sadar dari observasinya, Tetsuya menggenggam si parsel lebih erat seraya membungkuk, "Se-selamat siang."

Terus membungkuk. Jangan bangkit. Tunggu balasan. Tapi… rasanya lama sekali.

Tetsuya mengintip dari balik bungkuknya, menyadari si pemuda magenta—yang kentara sekali adalah Akashi—masih menyenternya dengan laser heterokrom bak menelanjanginya hidup-hidup. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludah kering.

"Siang." Balas Akashi beberapa detik kemudian.

Tetsuya lekas bangkit, rasanya pegal bungkuk sekitaran tiga menit. "Ah. Saya temannya Furihata Kouki."

Tetsuya tak pernah meragukan pseudo-emperor-eye yang telah ia latih belakangan ini—jadi ia tak mungkin salah tatkala menangkap seringai tipis di wajah tampan si magenta. "Ah, jadi Kouki-sama punya teman, ya?" mempertahankan matanya yang sayu, Akashi membuka pintu lebih lebar, "Silakan masuk. Kouki-sama pasti gembira jika ada yang menjenguknya."

Tetsuya menggigit bibir. Agaknya ia merasakan aura berbahaya ketika kakinya menapak ke dalam apartemen si brunet.

Lagipula batinnya tak bisa berhenti menggerayanginya dengan tanda interogatif akan eksistensi pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah menuntunnya masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf, tapi Anda siapanya Furihata-kun?" Tetsuya bertanya.

"Nama saya Akashi. Pelayan Kouki-sama." Akashi menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Anda pasti Kuroko Tetsuya, benar?"

"Ah, begitulah." Tetsuya mengekori Akashi melewati ruang tengah, ketika tiba-tiba ia menangkap keganjilan. Seperti bagaimana si profil asing ini mengetahui namanya padahal ia sendiri sangsi si brunet yang bersangkutan mengenalinya.

Karena ia hanya teman kelas biasa yang kedapatan terlalu sering mengamati sosok Furihata Kouki. Ia ingin bertanya tapi entah mengapa mulutnya menanyakan hal lain yang bahkan ia sendiri tak sadar.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan Furihata-kun punya seorang pelayan? Bukankah ia hidup sendiri?"

Langkah mereka terhenti oleh pintu berlabel Kouki no Heya, dan tangan Akashi tergantung di daun pintu. "Dan sejak kapan Anda tahu bahwa Kouki-sama hidup sendirian? Mungkinkah Anda menguntitnya?"

"Kenapa—"

"Kalian bukan teman dekat, 'kan?" suara pemuda magenta mendingin, "Saya tahu, dan saya juga tahu Anda baru pertama kali berkunjung kemari. Mungkin karena itu, Anda tidak mengenali saya."

 _"Lalu kenapa kau mengetahui namaku?_ " batin Tetsuya. Ia tak pernah sempat memvokalkan batinnya lantaran Akashi yang telah membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar. Ada sedikit kesangsian tatkala pemuda itu enggan memberi jalan pada Tetsuya untuk masuk. Auranya berteriak protektif.

"Uhm, permisi… Aka—"

"Biar saya peringatkan, Kuroko-sama. Kouki-sama sedang berada dalam masa yang sulit. Ia butuh banyak istirahat dan saya berharap Anda _tidak_ menyusahkannya."

Tetsuya kehilangan hitungan berapa kali ia meneguk ludah kecutnya ciut sebelum mengangguk kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, silakan masuk. Saya harus menyiapkan bubur untuk Kouki-sama." Dengan begitu, Tetsuya berinhalasi tak sabar, merefleksikan betapa ia tersiksa menahan napas gugup sebelum Akashi jauh dari pandangan.

Si surai langit beralih menatap objek afeksinya yang terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Tak ada yang aneh, hanya beberapa perban yang memang seharusnya menutupi bagian tubuh porselen Kouki yang mana tak ingin Tetsuya lihat jika tak ingin mengeraskan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"Kouki-kun." Bahkan Tetsuya lupa mengontrol lidahnya untuk menahan diri memanggil nama kecil si cokelat. Habis, mau bagaimana. Ia suka nama itu tergulir di lidahnya. Rasanya manis, menggemaskan. Seperti cokelat yang meleleh di indera pengecapnya.

"Aku…" Tetsuya menggantung, jemarinya reflek menyentuh jemari lain yang diperban kaku, "..maafkan aku. Aku terlambat untuk melindungimu."

Bicara bermacam silabel pun Tetsuya paham ia takkan mendapat jawaban… sekarang. Jadi ia mengeratkan genggamannya tanpa berniat menyakiti, seolah jemari Kouki adalah barang pecah belah yang trilyunan harganya. Mengusapnya sayang. "Aku memang pengecut. Hanya menatapmu dari jauh. Aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk melawan mereka. Maaf. Aku selalu saja berjalan di belakangmu. Memperhatikanmu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Kalau saja…"

Tetsuya benci hanya berjanji. Tapi ia cukup waras dan rasional untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya yang sekarang tak sanggup untuk melindungi pemuda bersumbu vertikal lebih dua senti dari dirinya ini. Heck. Mengajaknya bercengkerama di kelas saja belum pernah. Mau sok-sokan melindungi.

Batin Tetsuya tertawa.

"Ah, iya…" Tetsuya meraih tasnya, mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dan beberapa buku catatan, "Karena aku yakin kau akan beristirahat kurang lebih seminggu, sudah kubawakan catatan salinan pelajaran di kelas dan rangkuman materi mendatang. Kouki-kun tidak usah khawatir."

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga membawakanmu jeruk. Kouki-kun suka jeruk, 'kan? Aku jadi ingat waktu festival sekolah, aku melihat Kouki-kun mengambil beberapa jeruk dari kardus kafe kelas untuk dinikmati sendiri. Oh, aku juga sempat membeli omurice kesukaanmu tadi."

Tetsuya mengeluarkan cenderamata khas menjenguk orang sakit dan meletakkannya satu persatu di meja. Satu kantung plastik yang dibawanya ia keluarkan dan dari sana menyembul rangkaian gardenia putih cantik nan indah. Tetsuya menggenggam ikatannya erat, menahan gejolak yang membuncah dalam dada dan berusaha menyalurkannya pada si buket bunga yang mewakilkan perasaannya berbicara.

"Hey, Kouki-kun. Kau tahu? Aku memberanikan diriku membeli ini saat hendak ke apartemenmu. Apa menurutmu bunga ini cantik?"

Ah, Tetsuya bersukarela mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Saat melihat-lihat di toko bunga, tadinya aku bingung ingin memberimu apa, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu definisi perasaanku padamu agar pas diwakilkan oleh bunga-bunga ini." Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil menahan malunya, "Apakah ini hanya sebatas rasa suka antarteman, atau kekaguman, atau bahkan lebih dari itu."

"Akhirnya, si penjaga toko yang memilihkannya untukku. Aku memesan bunga sambil membayangkan Kouki-kun. Memikirkan bagaimana Kouki-kun selalu ada dalam kepalaku setiap saat namun aku tak—belum—mampu menggapaimu. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku selalu… menjadi pemuja rahasiamu."

Tetsuya tertawa lemah, menertawai dirinya sendiri untuk entah keberapa kali. Ia menyelipkan buket tersebut di sela pergelangan tangan pemuda yang terbalut perban, mengusap-usapnya sayang dan menggenggamnya perlahan.

"Cepat sembuh, Kouki-kun. Aku berjanji, saat kau masuk nanti, aku akan menjadi orang pertama di pagi hari yang akan menyapamu."

Sementara Tetsuya asyik dalam gelutan monolognya, sepasang iris heterokromatik menusuknya dengan intensitas kegelapan yang dingin mencekam.

 _Dia berbahaya._

.

.

Dan malam harinya, sebuket gardenia yang telah terkoyak tak berbentuk terhempas begitu saja dalam tong sampah, dibiarkan mendekam tanpa sempat pesan si pengirim tersalurkan.

.

.

 _Malam. Gelap. Dingin._

 _Ada suara gagak bertalu-talu. Desisan hewan berderik. Kukukan dan erangan burung hantu. Racauan kelelawar yang terkikik._

 _Kouki berusaha menulikan indera. Ia takut. Ia takut. Ia takut._

 _Ia bersama keluarganya, tapi ia takut. Untuk kali pertama, adrenalin menginvasi jantungnya. Menyadari hanya indera pendengaranmu yang dapat mencerna suasana bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan._

 _Blindfold. Kouki harus membiasakan diri tatkala indera pengelihatannya direnggut._

 _"Ibu, kita mau ke mana?"_

 _SLAP._

 _Satu tamparan untuk satu kalimat yang disuarakannya. Ah iya, Kouki lupa._

 _"Berisik, bocah sialan. Mau kujahit mulutmu?" suara dingin itu tercipta, menegangkan saraf sensoris Kouki yang tengah terpacu degup jantungnya._

 _Ia takut._

 _"T-tapi—"_

 _"Sampai." Kouki mendengar derungan mesin dimatikan. Dengan begitu, ia didorong paksa oleh ibunya keluar, menyentuh tanah yang dirasanya agak berbatu. Kouki menoleh, mencari sosok ibunya dari balik kain hitam. Belum cukup, Kouki digiring kasar, dijambak helai cokelatnya, kaki yang belum siap terseret kerikil, luka tergores di mana-mana._

 _"I-ibu! Mau ap—"_

 _SLAP._

 _"Sudah kubilang diam. Seharusnya aku menggugurkanmu di dalam kandungan. Aku sudah muak denganmu."_

 _Gelombang elektrik serasa serasa menyetrumnya berjuta volt ketika merasakan langkah berikut yang ia ambil, tak ada barang sesenti pun tanah untuk berpijak. Mungkinkah…_

 _"Gara-gara kau lahir ke dunia ini, seluruh keluargaku mencapku jalang. Tadinya kupikir aku bisa berharap banyak padamu. Tapi aku salah. Koushi bahkan menyebar fitnah dan menceraikanku begitu saja padahal ia telah memperkosaku. Cih. Ayahmu itu sama busuknya denganmu. Lebih baik kalian enyah dari sini."_

 _Leher Kouki dicekik, gravitasi meluntur sesaat ia merasa melayang dicekam genggaman kuku ibunya yang tajam. Digiring menuju ujung tebing tanpa dinding. "T-tunggu, Ibu! Ibu-tolong jangan…"_

 _"Oh, jangan menangis, Jelek. Jurang ini hanya sepuluh meter dalamnya. Tentu saja kau tidak akan mati—yang mana sangat disayangkan, itupun kalau beruntung, Ko-u-ki."_

 _"K-kumohon! I-ibu! J-j-jangan l-lakukan ini! Ibu!"_

 _"Selamat tinggal, Sayangku."_

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!"

Bola mata bergulir bagai kilat, menampilkan sepasang biji pinus yang dilanda tremor dahsyat. Kouki terduduk tegap bagai tiada esok baginya—tanpa sadar membuang selimut yang merangkul diri dengan ganas ke ujung kamar. Inhalasi. Ekshalasi. Kouki hilang hitungan berapa kali dadanya naik turun drastis, memasok dan menguras habis relung parunya.

"Kouki?"

"Hah!" Kouki berjengit. Cepat-cepat ia putar sendi lehernya hanya untuk mendapati Akashi yang duduk bersimpuh dengan anggun di atas kakinya, memandanginya intens.

"U-UWAAH! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Sigap akan gerakan yang mudah terbaca, Akashi menangkap kedua tangan Kouki yang siap memberinya bogem manis ala perempuan. Dua anggota gerak dirampas, Kouki makin panik. Segenap tenaga ia kerahkan untuk menyingkirkan individu baru dalam apartemennya—ehm, sekaligus melindunginya dari sekuhara.

Please. Akashi yang kini menindih perut tripleknya itu harus dinotis sebagai bahaya berstatus siaga.

"Kouki. Tenanglah." Ugh, bariton yang bergaung dari mulut sadisnya bagaimana bisa menenangkan seseorang!?

Mengelak pun percuma. Jadi Kouki hanya mengangguk singkat, tergagap. Gelombang syok merambat dari tangannya yang digenggam Akashi. Pemuda magenta itu mendesah, "Kau mimpi buruk."

Itu bukan terlihat seperti pertanyaan.

Merepetisi apa yang terpampang dalam mimpi, Kouki meneguk saliva dalam-dalam. Netra brilian Akashi tak luput menotis buku jemari ringkih itu kian mengerat pada ujung piyamanya, menahan getar eksplosif yang sudah lelah menguar sejak tadi. Menunduk dalam, Kouki mengangkat dagunya, memaparkan kurva non-konstan yang terlukis di bibir, getir menahan peri.

"I-itu… s-sudah biasa." Dipandangi tatapan mengobservasi, Kouki mengalihkan atensi. "D-daripada itu, kenapa... kau masih di sini?"

"Sudah jelas aku di sini. Dan _akan selalu_ di sini—karena aku pelayanmu."

Mendengar kata _pelayan_ pikiran Kouki sontak berhambur pada memori terakhir kali ia tak sadarkan diri. Memikirkannya saja sudah otomatis mengirimkan gelombang pening yang menjalari lobus-lobus serebrum kepala cokelatnya. Tangannya meraih wajah dan mengusapnya frustasi.

"Waktu itu… bukan mimpi, ya?" ekshalasi, inhalasi, "A-aku masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi…"

Akashi berdecak, "Jangan mengubah topik seenaknya." Ada nada kecut di dalamnya. Jelas Akashi tak akan membiarkan angin berlalu begitu saja.

Kouki tak peduli. "U-uuh… kau bilang… bahwa kau pelayanku. Uhm, l-lalu tentang apa yang kau katakan tentang semua mengenai… diriku. S-setelah itu, aku… pingsan? K-kenapa ya?" Kouki meracau gelisah, sibuk dengan intensinya untuk kabur dari bahasan sensitif ini.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Terlalu nista untuk membahas mimpi di mana kau hampir diperkosa empat pria mabuk saat kerja sambilan di klub malam?"

Kouki tercekat. _Hah? K-kenapa…_

"Oh, atau mimpi saat kau hampir dijebloskan ke penjara karena difitnah temanmu mencuri video porno di minimarket?"

 _…d-dia bisa…_

"Atau mimpi saat panti asuhan tercintamu terbakar karena kau tak sengaja menumpahkan lilin? Ah, yang itu bodoh sekali."

 _..tahu semua…_

"Aku salah, ya?" Akashi menyeringai puas, berhasil menelusur lebih dalam ke dalam jiwa remaja itu, menelanjanginya hanya dengan satu sorotan netra dikromatiknya, "Hmm, jangan-jangan yang benar adalah mimpi ketika kau dibuang ke jurang oleh ibumu? Sayang sekali kau masih hidup saat itu. Makanya ibumu yang sudah kehabisan akal untuk menyingkirkanmu justru membuangmu ke panti as—"

"BERISIK! DIAM!" Kouki meledak, kalor seketika menjalar, berevaporasi dengan karbon dioksida yang dimuntahkan tiba-tiba. Saat dipikirnya erangan frustasi barusan dipatuhi Akashi, mulutnya justru disumbat, ditutup erat oleh tangan Akashi.

"Kau yang diam. Aku tidak suka diinterupsi." Bahkan paduan butir ruby dan emas yang berkilau itu mampu mengirim tremor infinitif di batin Kouki. Menggiring pemuda itu dalam geming hening, tunduk. "Walaupun aku suka melihat tatapan itu. Tapi aku tidak suka kau mengarahkannya padaku. Sadarilah posisimu."

Duh, siapa sih yang harusnya _play the master_ di sini?!

Akashi melepaskan telapaknya kasar. Sosok angkuh itu bangkit dan berjalan memutari kasur, beranjak menemui sebungkus parsel besar yang tersanding di atas meja. Kouki mengamati, penasaran akan keberadaan sekeranjang buah kesukaannya yang kini diangkat Akashi, membawanya menuju dapur untuk—yah dia berharap—disajikan padanya, ketika tetiba Akashi berbelok, menghampiri tong sampah di samping pintu, membuka tutupnya dan, bam. Dibanting ke dalamnya.

"T-tunggu! K-kenapa dibuang? Itu dari siapa?!" Kouki bergerung protes. Ia baru saja berimajinasi dengan buah-buahan berfisik imitasi bola basket minus garis kehitaman yang tampak lezat itu.

"Kau tidak membutuhkannya." Akashi menepuk-nepuk telapaknya, seolah berhasil mengeksekusi mati objek kaya nutrisi tak bersalah. _Jahat_!

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tahu ini dari seseorang?"

"E-entahlah. Ini perasaanku saja… t-tapi, entah kenapa setiap aku sakit.. atau habis—yah, tahu, kadang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada separsel jeruk di atas mejaku. Aku tidak pernah tahu itu datang dari siapa… Aku rasa.. masih ada seseorang yang peduli padaku?"

Hanya ada satu nama yang terpintas di benak sang pelayan dan detik itu pula, bola mata runcingnya memincing tak suka.

Hoo. Jadi ini bukan yang pertama bagi si bocah triplek itu bertandang kemari?

Selain diam-diam menguntitnya, si kepala biru itu juga memiliki cara lain untuk menyusup masuk ke apartemen majikannya dan menaruh separsel buah kesukaan si pemuda cokelat?

Tch. Kotor.

"Salah."

"Eh?"

"Tak ada yang peduli padamu, Kouki. Satupun." Biner intens itu menggerayangi Kouki terang-terangan. "Kau masih percaya ada yang peduli padamu sementara kau sendiri frustasi menjalani hidup? Naif."

Kouki gagal paham kenapa orang asing itu bisa memancing habis amarah dalam dirinya namun sesekon kemudian menghempaskannya ke ngarai terdalam berkali-kali.

"T-tahu apa kau soal hidupku?"

Bukannya ditusuk panah imajiner dari iris bikromatik, ia justru disuguhi seringai antagonis. "Oh, jelas aku tahu. Aku 'kan pelayanmu. Kita sudah terikat kontrak, Kouki. Ingat?"

"Kontrak? A-apa maksud—hei!" refleks Kouki kalah gesit dan belum sempat mengirim impuls motoris tatkala Akashi tahu-tahu sudah ada di depannya, menarik dua kancing teratas Kouki dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

Kouki meringis. Ada sensasi setruman di area sekitar ceruk leher kirinya. Akashi menyentuh bagian itu hingga Kouki mendapat simbol anomali yang tiba-tiba terpatri di sana. Nampak bagai… potret singa dari kiri, dengan rantai dan belukar batang mawar mengelilingi. Lehernya serasa terbakar kalor ribuan kelvin ketika simbol itu menyala, meradiasi spektrum oranye kemerahan bak magma.

"UGH! AAAAGH! PANAS!" Kouki meronta gila. Panas bukan main. "PANAS! Singkirkan itu! Aaaagh! Apa itu tadi!?"

Akashi mengedip berakting inosen dan meredupkan cahaya simbol itu, meninggalkan hanya jejak kemerahan yang terlukis sempurna di atas kulit yang melindungi nadi Kouki. "Oh, maaf. Hanya memastikan tanda kepemilikan. Dengan simbol itu, kita akan terikat satu sama lain. Kau bebas menggunakanku, kapanpun kau mau."

Kouki sibuk menggaruk-garuk jejak panas yang tetiba lenyap tanpa sisa, kebingungan. "E-eh? Menggunakanmu? M-maksudnya?"

"Kau hanya perlu memanggil namaku, dan aku akan selalu sedia melayanimu. Pekerjaan apapun beres, karena aku absolut."

Kouki tak punya opsi lain untuk membalas kecuali merotasikan sendi lehernya sepuluh derajat. "A-aku tak mengerti."

Akashi memamerkan seringai hingga telinga. Memandang Kouki penuh determinasi keabsolutan yang menggila. "Kita akan membuat perjanjian Kouki. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari malapetaka dan melayanimu hingga akhir hayat. Sebagai gantinya, kau akan membuatku menjadi yang nomor satu—dengan kebencian dan hati gelapmu itu. Dengan begitu aku akan kembali berjaya!"

 _Termasuk kawan kecilmu, Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Dia berbahaya._

 _Dan dia akan kusingkirkan._

.

.

 **to be or not to be (?)**

A/N: I came baaack. Kira-kira segini dulu untuk chapter 3.

Aku ngerasa masih banyaaak banget kekurangan dan aku harap senpaitachi yang pro bisa mengoreksi kesalahan ff ini :3

Daaaan di sini Kouki ga akan langsung aku ubah jadi jahat. Aku pengin dia ngerasa moodswing karena aku denger orang yang abis disiksa atau stres hebat gitu pasti mental dan kepribadiannya ga stabil. Jadi untuk chapter kedepan Kouki masih normal unyuunyu kok. Dan kenapa Akashi sengaja ngeprovokasi? Well, you'll see why in the next chapters.

Arigato reviewnya minna-san!


End file.
